


The One Where Everybody Finds Out

by Zurela



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I kept this as vague as possible, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, You Decide, based off that one friends episode, but it could also be completely innocent, just some cute shit tbh, so sexual content could be implied?, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurela/pseuds/Zurela
Summary: What do Hunk, Pidge, and Allura do when they catch Lance and Keith sneaking around? Mess with them, of course.Based off an episode of Friends.





	

With only seven people living together on a giant floating castle in space, information tended to spread quickly. Under normal circumstances, this was a good thing. With a war going on, it was important that every member of the team knew what was going on at all times.

On the other hand, it was very difficult to keep secrets.

Again, this should be good. Secrets lead to misunderstandings, something that no team wants. But there are some things that nobody else needs to know, for obvious reasons.

One example being the fact that Lance and Keith were...together?  
_

For the past few weeks, Hunk had spent a lot of his free time trying out new recipes for the team to try. Food goo quickly got boring, and Coran’s cooking was...out of the question. That left Hunk in charge of most meals.

He didn’t mind, of course. It made the team happy, it was another thing they didn’t have to worry about, and honestly, it was relaxing for Hunk. He loved cooking, and had gotten some interesting ideas from his time at the space mall, so it was almost a source of stress relief.

And since Shiro was still missing, the team had a lot of stress that needed to be relieved.

Every time he finished a new recipe, Hunk would then have the others test it out to see what they liked best. Today, having finished a dish that somewhat resembled tacos, if tacos were purple, he made his way around the castle in search of test subjects.

Sounds indicative of combat echoed from the training room, so he headed there first. Chances were that it was Keith, who spent most of his free time training. Hunk figured he had probably been at it for awhile and would appreciate a break for something to eat.

With that, he sauntered in with a smile on his face. “Hey Keith!” he called. “You up for some- ahhh!”

The tray of food crashed to the floor as Hunk’s hands flew to his face. Against the far wall was not only Keith, but also Lance, with his arms braced against the wall. Two pale hands were tangled in his hair, and when Hunk took a step closer, he could see their faces pressed up against each other.

They were…

Oh god.

“Sorry!” Hunk called out, backing away with one hand over his eyes. “I didn’t see anything, I swear, I’ll just…”

Hunk turned around and found Lance in front of him. He panicked and swirled around, only to be met by Keith, looking equally as panicked as he was. Both of them had their arms out, forming some sort of human cage that prevented Hunk from running away.

“Hunk,” Keith assured, as if trying to calm a frightened animal, “don’t freak out, buddy. We just need to talk to you.”

Hunk held his hands up in a gesture of peace. “Nothing to talk about! Like I said, I didn’t see anything!”

Lance came over to stand by Keith’s side and wrapped an arm around him. “Hunk, it’s okay, we know you saw us. It’s fine, we’re not mad.”

Hunk dropped his arms in confusion. “You’re not?”

Lance smiled. “No way dude, it’s not your fault! But please,” his expression turned serious, “ _please_ don’t tell anyone. Can you keep a secret?”

Lance knew Hunk, and knew he hated keeping secrets. If he was asking Hunk to do this, he must be really desperate to keep it under wraps.

He sighed. “Yeah...I guess.”

The tension drained from Lance’s face and was replaced by a grin. “Thanks, Hunk. That means the world to us.”  
_

Hunk hated keeping secrets, but at least he was the only one who knew. Lance and Keith were more careful now about being seen, and as long as it went unmentioned, he could almost forget about it.

Almost.  
_

After a more difficult battle one day, after the Galra had made another attempt to infiltrate the castle, Pidge decided to try and upgrade the security systems around the ship to prevent further invasions. That meant updating the alarms, using handprint scanners to allow access to different rooms, and trying to install facial recognition in the security cameras.

Pidge flicked through each camera, trying to determine if the angles would allow a detailed enough image to recognize facial structure. Control room, yes, training deck, no, hangar, yes…

Wait.

What was that?

Pidge immediately zoomed in on an area towards the bottom corner of the screen, where it had seconds ago seemed like there was motion. Were they being invaded again? Had they not caught all of the invaders before? Had the Galra planted a drone that went undetected?

No, hang on a second. After looking more closely, she could clearly make out the typical paladin uniform. More than likely, one of the paladins was trying to strengthen their bond with their lion.

But outside of the lion?

Pidge kept her eyes on the screen for just a moment longer, and discovered that the one she saw was Keith, as indicated by the longer dark hair. Only now, it almost looked as if he wasn’t alone…

No, he definitely wasn’t. But why was Lance there with him? Pidge winced internally, hoping they weren’t fighting about the black lion. The team had decided it best that Allura pilot the black lion, but it was still a rocky position. Maybe Lance or Keith wanted it? Maybe one of them had gone to the hangar to try and form a bond with the black lion and got caught?

Pidge watched a moment longer, trying to gather some understanding for what was happening. She couldn’t help it, she was a scientist. She leaned forward and squinted her eyes to see exactly what was going on. It almost looked as if…

NOPE.  
_

Hunk was, as usual, in the kitchen, before Pidge suddenly burst in, chest heaving and muttering to herself.

“That can’t...no...I must have…”

Hunk quickly ran over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. “Pidge? What’s wrong?”

Pidge froze and looked to Hunk with wild eyes. “I saw...I don’t know what I saw...Hunk, can you keep a secret?”

Hunk plugged his ears. “Nope! No more secrets! La la la la la, I can’t hear you!”

Pidge rolled her eyes before grabbing one of the goo hoses and spraying him in the face. Hunk toppled over with a yelp before standing back up to glare at Pidge. “Not cool.”

Pidge ignored his complaints and continued on. “What do you mean, no more secrets? What do you know?”

Hunk’s face turned beet red. “Nothing!” he exclaimed. “I don’t know any secrets!”

Pidge was unimpressed. “Hunk, if you know what I think you know, you have to tell me.”

Hunk bit his nails. “I can’t!” he practically whined. “It’s a secret!”

“Ha!” Pidge cried. “So you _do_ know someone’s secret!”

Hunk waved his hands in front of his face. “No, no no no! I didn’t say that!”

Pidge smiled. If he knew what she knew, she could make him squeal. “Alright, fine…” she agreed. “I guess I’ll just go ask Keith and Lance about it then…”

She made her way towards the door, but was blocked by Hunk’s body diving to block the doorway before she could pass through. “You know!” he accused.

“You know!” she reciprocated.

“Lance and Keith!”

“Yes! And they’re…”

“...I can’t believe it!”

“How could they not tell us?”

Hunk sagged against the wall. “Thank god,” he sighed. “I’ve been holding that in for way too long.”

Pidge looked him over. “How long exactly?”

He waved her off. “It’s not important. Just, you can’t say anything to anyone. I dunno the details, just that are trying really hard to make sure no one finds out. When they say they’re going to train, or work with their lions, or whatever, they’re actually…”

Pidge shuddered. “No, nope, don’t say it. I don’t wanna know.”

“So we agree,” he stated. “No telling anyone.”

She sighed. “Fine. No telling anyone.”  
_

Pidge had just finished showing Allura how the new security cameras worked, so Allura then decided to start watching footage of the paladins on the training deck to look for weak spots in their fighting patterns. Since she had started training with them in Shiro’s absence, she was no longer able to watch from above like usual, so she relied on the recordings to help her critique the team.

Pidge had stuck around, too, leaving Allura to watch their sparring matches while she tinkered with some of the other security systems. Allura had just finished their most recent sparring session as a team and moved forward to see if any of the paladins had been training individually. She suspected Keith had been there more than usual, and wanted to make sure he wasn’t overworking himself.

A few hours after their team session, she was surprised to find Lance and Keith training together. They had no bayards or training bots, instead working on hand-to-hand combat. This was good, Allura decided, as they both seemed to rely heavily on their bayards. It was good to be prepared in case they couldn’t use them.

After a while, they seemed to pause to take a break. Allura went to fast forward through the footage some more, until their behavior caught her eye again.

Instead of the cold or tense atmosphere she had expected with the two of them alone, they seemed to be joking around. Lance appeared to say something, and Keith threw his head back in laughter. Allura smiled. After all the arguing the red and blue paladins seemed to do, it was nice to see them starting to get along. Strengthening their bond was just as important, if not more important, than strengthening their fighting.

Allura watched for a moment longer. Keith approached Lance and patted him on the back in what seemed like a compliment on his fighting. Lance smiled at him, and then reached over to reciprocate.

Only no, he pulled Keith in for a hug.

Odd, Allura noted, but not necessarily a bad thing. They were both stressed with Shiro missing, and had likely come to rely on each other for support.

Then they started kissing.

Allura screamed and looked away from the screen. Pidge jumped and ran over to see what was wrong, before catching a glimpse of what was happening on the screen.

“Allura!”

“Keith and Lance!”

“Allura, it’s okay!”

“No! They’re-”

“Allura! I know!”

“What?”

“I _know_ ” she emphasized.

“You knew about this?”

“Yes! Hunk knows too! We swore we would keep this a secret!”  
_

The two of them found Hunk in the lounge, relaxing.

“Hunk!” Allura shouted, startling Hunk into falling off the couch he was stretched across.

He pulled himself back up before looking to Allura and Pidge in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Pidge sat down next to Hunk, and Allura joined her on the other side. “Allura knows about Keith and Lance,” Pidge explained.

Hunk’s face turned nervous. He gave Pidge a pointed look. “Knows what? That Lance and Keith are fine and aren’t doing anything out of the ordinary?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Hunk, it’s fine. Allura _knows_.”

Hunk sagged against the back of the couch. “Thank goodness,” he sighed in relief. “Now we can finally tell them we know!”

Allura hummed. “I don’t know about that.” She grinned deviously. “I think we should trick them.”

“What?” Hunk questioned uncertainly. “No, we have to tell them we know. The cat’s out of the bag.”

Allura looked at him in confusion. “I don’t know what a cat is, or what it was doing in a bag, but just listen. Lance and Keith have been keeping secrets from us. So why shouldn’t we keep it a secret that we know about them?”

Hunk frowned and let out a low whine. “No, you can’t be serious! Come on Allura, you of all people should want us to all be honest with each other.”

“Oh, Hunk,” she swatted his arm playfully. “Of course I do, but this is just some harmless fun! What Keith and Lance do is none of my business, so long as they’re working together and fighting well. But I think it would be good to get some use out of this.”

Pidge perked up. “I like this idea! They always say they’re going to clean the training room, or check on the lions, or something. So why not just treat them like they’re actually doing that? We can mess with them _and_ get them to do chores.”

Hunk sighed. “I don’t have a choice in this, do I?”

Allura smiled warmly. “No.”  
_

The paladins were all finishing group training for the day, getting ready to go off in their own directions. “Hey Lance,” Hunk called. “I’m gonna go make something to eat, you wanna come?”

Lance quickly glanced to Keith before shrugging. “Sorry, dude, I was gonna get some extra practice in. Save me something good, though, yeah?”

“I’ll train with you, Lance,” Keith piped up.

Lance grinned at Keith. “Sounds good.”

“Oh, awesome,” Pidge interrupted. “I think I busted one of the training bots the other day when I was adjusting some of their settings. Think you could try and fix it for me? Shouldn’t be too hard, just a few adjustments.”

Lance froze. “I, u-uh,” he stuttered. “I would, but I don’t have any tools or anything. Sorry.”

Allura appeared next to Pidge as if from out of nowhere with a large box in her hands. “Don’t worry! I have some tools right here!”

Lance sighed and took the box from Allura’s arms.  
_

Allura sat in the kitchen with Hunk and Pidge after training. “We need to break them,” she said.

“What?” Pidge questioned. “I thought we were trying to make them do more work by calling them out on their excuses.”

“We were!” Allura exclaimed. “But now that I know they’re keeping secrets from me, I can’t stand it. How dare they lie to me! I am their leader! We have to make them admit to us that they’re involved with each other like this.”

“Finally,” Hunk interjected. “Now we can just tell them we know and be done with this.”

“Hardly!” Allura cried. “No, we need to make them confess to us.”

Pidge looked down in thought. “But how will we do that?”

“Easy,” Allura replied. “I will flirt with Lance.”

Pidge and Hunk both looked to her, jaws dropped. 

“You wouldn’t.”  
_

After a battle to free a nearby planet from colonization, Allura made her move while Pidge and Hunk watched from afar. Keith had already gone back into the castle to work with Coran on repairing some damage his lion took in the fight.

“Lance,” Allura drawled, walking over to him in the hangar. “You did marvelously out there today.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Lance said with a smile. “Glad to hear that I’m improving.”

“Why, yes” she continued. “It’s no surprise, really. With all this training you’ve been doing, you even look stronger. Why, look at those muscles,” she proclaimed, squeezing his arm. “You know, I never noticed before how strong and brave you are.”

Lance looked immensely confused. “Uh...is everything okay, Allura? You can tell me if something is up.”

“Oh, nothing,” she sighed. “It’s just...well, it gets rather lonely, all alone out in space. I guess some companionship would be nice.” She stared into his eyes.

Pidge let out a low whistle. She was laying it on thick.

“Lance,” she continued. “I just wanted you to know how I was feeling. Just think about it,” she said, flourishing her statement with a wink before walking away.

Lance looked to Pidge and Hunk in utter bewilderment. Pidge just shrugged.  
_

“I swear, Keith, it was the weirdest thing,” Lance explained later that night in his room while they both lay stretched out across his bed. “It was like she was hitting on me.”

Keith laughed. “No way. Allura loves you, but not in that way. She sees you like a brother. An average-looking, unappealing brother.”

Lance scoffed. “Thanks.”

Keith smiled before kissing Lance. “Not like me, though.”

Lance started to kiss back before Keith suddenly pulled away. “Unless…”

“Keith?”

Keith sat bolt upright and turned to Lance. “She knows!”

“What?”

“She knows, Lance! About us!”

Lance scoffed. “No, she couldn’t possibly. We’ve been so careful. Maybe she just noticed that I’m more mature now.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “We both know it’s not that, Lance.”

“Hey!” Lance protested. “I’m a total catch! It’s no wonder she likes me. She even told me how I’ve been improving, and how brave I am, and how great my muscles look, and yeah, she knows.”  
_

Keith practically dragged Lance over to Hunk’s room before barging in, not bothering to knock. Hunk quickly sprang up from his bed at the unexpected intrusion.

“Hunk,” Keith began, “how does Allura know about us?”

“What?” Hunk asked. “I didn’t tell them anything!”

“Them?” Lance asked.

He gulped. “Yeah! Allura and...me!”

“Hunk.”

He deflated. “And Pidge,” he admitted.

“Aha!”

“Okay,” Hunk continued. “Now that you know, you can put a stop to this.”

“No way!” Keith countered. “If they wanna mess with us, we’re gonna mess with them!”

“Yeah!” Lance agreed.

Hunk fell back onto his bed. “Not again…”  
_

Lance made his way over to Allura at breakfast the next day. “Just so you know, Princess, I thought about what you said, and I have something to tell you.”

Allura smiled smugly. “Yes?”

Lance grinned. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either.”

The smile fell from Allura’s face as her jaw fell. “What?”

“Yeah,” Lance continued. “So I was thinking...why not meet me in the control room later tonight? We can just relax, look out at the galaxy, talk...you know.”

“I, uh...” Allura paused for a moment before straightening her back and masking her confusion. “Yes, Lance, that sounds...wonderful. I’ll see you then.”

Lance’s face faltered, but he quickly covered it and winked. “Great. See you then.”

He left the dining area then, Keith leaving not long after.

“What was that about?” Allura questioned. “I thought he was with Keith?”

“What a pig,” Pidge agreed. “Unless…”

She turned to Hunk, who sank further into his chair.

“Hunk!”

“I’m sorry! Allura’s flirting tipped them off, and I hate lying! Can we just be done with this now?”

“No,” Allura declared. “They have to break first. I’ll have to go see Lance tonight. I’ll need my best dress and some nunvill.”  
_

“Keith! What was that? She wasn’t supposed to say yes!”

Keith scowled. “She must have figured out that we know. We have to beat them at this!”

“Keith,” Lance whined. “Have you met Allura? There’s no way she’ll break before me.

“Yes she will,” Keith countered. “You’re on my team, and my team doesn’t lose.”

Lance grinned wickedly. “You’re hot when you’re competitive.”

Keith just smiled and pulled Lance in.  
_

Allura arrived later as promised, with two glasses and some nunvill. Lance was already waiting for her, gazing out the windows at the galaxy. As he heard her footsteps approaching, he spun around to see her in a long white dress with braided hair, presumably the work of the mice.

“Hello,” she greeted. “I brought some nunvill. Would you like some?”

Lance grimaced, but maintained his composure. “Sure.”

Allura poured them both a glass, and they each turned away and drank slowly. As terrible as Lance thought the taste was, he was willing to do anything to avoid this.

When they finished, Allura approached him. “Well, here we are. Together.”

Lance took another step closer. “Yes...together. With no one else.”

Allura attempted a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Yes. Now that we’re here, we can...kiss.”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed. “We can definitely kiss. That is something we both want.”

Allura placed a hand on Lance’s hip, and he quickly did the same. Allura then placed an arm around his waist. Lance lifted his hand up and placed it on her…

Shoulder.

“Here we go,” Allura nearly whispered. “Time to kiss.”

“Uh huh,” Lance agreed with a nod. “Our first kiss. It’s very...exciting.”

They leaned in, as slowly as they possibly could, before their lips met. Rather than a kiss, it was more as if two people had just put their faces together after eating lemons.

It only lasted a few long, _long_ seconds before Lance pulled away and took a step back. “Fine! Fine, you win!”

Allura laughed. “Yes!”

Lance sighed. “I-I can’t kiss you.”

Allura smiled widely, looking absolutely pleased with herself. “And why not?” she questioned, smirking at Lance.

“Because I’m in love with Keith!”

Allura’s jaw dropped, and Pidge and Hunk came running into the room from their hiding spot outside the door. Keith stood from his hiding spot across the room.

“You...you what?”

“Yeah, that’s right! I’m in love with Keith! I love him, I _love_ him. So there, you win.”

Pidge pressed her hands to her mouth, while Allura stepped back in shock, but with a giant smile across her face. Keith walked over to Lance, face completely blank with shock, before standing before Lance.

Lance smiled at him. “I love you, Keith.”

Keith smiled back before wrapping Lance in a hug. “I love you too, Lance,” he replied before Lance tilted Keith’s chin up to meet him for a kiss.

A grin spread across Pidge’s face. “We thought you were just messing around, I didn’t know you were in love.”

Hunk gave Lance a thumbs up, which he reciprocated behind Keith’s back. “Nice one, buddy!”

Pidge, Hunk, and Allura met Lance and Keith in the middle of the room, pulling the team in for a group hug.

“Finally, everyone knows,” Hunk sighed in content.

“Except Coran,” Allura stated.

Lance looked to her with confusion before laughing. “Nah, Coran knows everything!”

“About your relationship?” Pidge questioned.

“No, about everything!”

“It’s true!” Coran piped in over the speaker system.

“But,” Keith interrupted. “Shiro doesn’t know. This is kind of a new thing.”

Lance grimaced. “Yeah, when he comes back, please don’t tell him.”

No one disagreed with that sentiment, not yet willing to see Lance interrogated and possibly launched into space, so the group made their way back to the lounge. Keith and Lance straggled back, hands intertwined.

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand and pulled him back slightly, out of earshot of the others.

“You really love me?” he asked.

Lance smiled down at him. “I do. I am completely head over heels for you, you should know that by now.”

Keith closed his eyes and leaned against Lance’s side. “I love you too.”

Even with the team knowing about them, with Shiro missing, and with the war against the Galra becoming more haggering by the day, they knew they would be fine.

Because they had each other, and they were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this may have been my favorite fic to write yet. I love Friends, particularly this episode, and I just wanted to see more of the paladins messing around with each other. Also, for whatever reason, I adore stories about revealing secrets. So honestly, how could I not write this?
> 
> Wow, though, this definitely shouldn't have taken a week to post. I finished it a few days ago, then decided to leave my computer when I went away for the weekend, then broke the chain a few times :///
> 
> But hey, good things come to those who wait? Unless you weren't waiting because you don't police my posting schedule like I do, or I guess if you just straight up didn't like this.
> 
> Anyways, [come hang out with me on tumblr](https://zurela.tumblr.com/) if that suits your fancy! I have a couple stories currently in the works, but after that, I'm fresh out of ideas. It's odd, because I adore heavy whump stuff and all that, but for some reason, all of my ideas are total fluff. So if you have any ideas to break me from the fluffiness streak, or to keep it going if that's your jam, I'd love to hear it.


End file.
